Embodiments of the present invention relate to packaging for consumer and commercial products that can lose potency or freshness when the package is opened and the contents are exposed to atmospheric conditions, such as oxygen and moisture in air. While such problems are present in traditional sizes and portions, they are a particularly pronounced in products that are typically purchased in larger sizes or “economy” sizes or take some amount of time to use or consume once the package has been opened. The amount of product or size of the portion can depend on the nature of the product. For example, ground coffee can quickly lose its scent and flavor when exposed to air and bread can become stale when exposed to air; while other goods, such as rice and beans, are much more stable when exposed to air. Other products can begin losing potency immediately upon exposure to air. Accordingly, the amount of the product that might be considered “economy” size can vary with the type of the product and its ability to maintain freshness upon exposure to air.
One particular problem with “economy” size single compartment packaging is that the entirety of the contents is exposed to the air once the package is opened for the first time and each time the package is accessed to remove more product. As such, the possible savings realized on a per serving or per use basis can be and are often lost due to spoilage or staleness of at least some of the product if not used in a timely manner. This problem is only exacerbated by the mandatory or voluntary removal of preservatives from many products and food stuffs
FIG. 1 shows three examples of conventional packages or containers that are used for consumer and commercial products. Typical cans or canisters, represented by can 105, are available in various sizes and proportions and made of various materials, such as metal, plastic, cardboard, paperboard, foil, Mylar™, or a composite of any of the foregoing. Conventional boxes or cartons, such as box 110, similarly, are available in various sizes and proportions and made of various materials, such as metal, plastic, cardboard, paperboard or a composite or combination of any of the foregoing. Conventional bags, such as bag 115, also are available in various sizes and proportions and made of various materials, such as paper, plastic, Mylar™, foil or a combination of any of the foregoing. Plastics can include traditional variations of polyethylene. Each of can 105, box 110 and bag 115 are single compartment containers. As such each exhibit a similar problem with single compartment containers in that once they are opened, the entire contents of the container are exposed to air and moisture.
As known, exposure to air and moisture can cause many products, such as food stuffs, to lose freshness or go stale. To avoid continued exposure to air and moisture, some configurations of can 105, box 110 and bag 115 include re-sealable or reusable lids and closures. For example, can 105 might include a reusable plastics lid, box 110 might include a re-sealable top having some type of reusable adhesive, while bag 115 might be equipped with a re-sealable or reusable closure like a zipper or a clip. However, such re-sealable or reusable closures still allow the entirety of the remaining contents to be exposed to new air and moisture each time the package is opened to access the product.
As individuals, families and businesses increasingly purchase staple and other products in “bulk” or “economy” sizes or portions, there is a need to preserve the freshness and potency of products after the package is opened and until the product is used, consumed or depleted. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other issues.